Even Angels Die
by Kaim
Summary: Voltaire has found a secret to fuse one with their bit beast, and has tried it on Kai and Max. Now that Max and Kai are fused, Voltaire will try everything to get them to fight their friends. Yaoi folks. TK & RM


Kaim: Hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Chibi: Of course!! It has yaoi!!  
  
Siren: Woo!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: Hehe enjoy.  
  
Chibi.......We don't own anything.  
  
Siren: T-T!! I know.  
  
Kaim: We can only wish.  
  
Siren: And dream.  
  
Eve: I own it!!!!!  
  
Chibi: O.O....No you don't.  
  
Eve: T-T! I was only dreaming.  
  
Chibi: Can I dream with you?  
  
Kaim:.....You can dream after the fic.  
  
Chibi: This fic will contain yaoi {An: Yay yaoi!!!!!!!}, lemons {An: Yay lemons!!}, angst {An: Got to love that angst ^_~}, adult things, and some bad language. K/T & M/R. And got to love those couples. ^-^!!  
  
Kaim On with the fic.  
  
*********************************  
Chapter 1: A Day without Sun is Night  
*********************************  
  
Kai stared at the sea. From his hotel room, he could see the blue colored sea. His feet dangled off the ledge of the porch connected to his room. 'Its over....What will we do now?' He thought. He turned his head slightly, seeing four people enter the room. "Wow Ty, were still amazed from your battle." Said Kenny, who sat on the floor with Dizzy in his lap.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Well, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
Kai turned back to the ocean, trying to ignore the others. 'They should be discussing what their going to do now....Like I am. I still need to find where my grandfather is hiding, so they could put him in jail.' His head snapped up once he heard a loud crash come from inside the room.  
  
Kai turned to see a broken cup. The glass shards were everywhere. Kenny, Max, and Tyson were all picking up the pieces. He again ignored them, and turned towards the sea again. "Man Ty, why did you knock over the glass?"  
  
"Sorry, I tripped over my shoes and my hand hit the cup. Honestly I didn't mean to knock it over." Tyson said.  
  
"Thats alright, were already done picking up the pieces." Kenny said.  
  
Tyson sighed and sat down on the bed. He laid down, tired. "Man, I can't wait till I get home."  
  
"How come?" Max's voice rang up.  
  
He turned towards the blond. "Well, I kinda miss gramps, you know? And I miss just being home." The blond nodded.  
  
He then turned towards Kai, who hadn't said a word since they came in. He began to wonder what would become of Kai. "Hey Kai!!" He called out.  
  
"What?" Kai answered, still not moving and continuing to gaze out to the sea.  
  
"Since we really can't find Voltaire, whats going to happen to you?"  
  
"...I..I..I'm..not...quite..sure." Kai rested his head on the railing of the porch.  
  
"You can always come live with me, you know. I don't want to let you not have any place to stay."  
  
"....." Kai became quiet.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"...Thanks....Tyson."  
  
Tyson smiled, while walking over to Kai. He glomped him. "Don't worry, I'm sure gramps would love to have you over."  
  
Kai blushed. "Uh...Thanks."  
  
Max crawled on the bed, and fell down on it. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." He yawned cutely and closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
Since there were only three beds in the room, they had to share. Kenny was already asleep on his own bed, with Dizzy in his arms. Rei sat on Max's bed, and ran his hands through the blonds hair. The contact made Max stir, but was still asleep. Tyson decided to stay with Kai to watch the sea. But, he soon became sleepy and crawled into the empty bed.  
  
Rei was still awake, brushing his hands through the blonds hair. He then removed his head band and hair tie thingy, and let his hair fall out. He grabbed a brush and brushed his hair. After his hair was all shiny, he became tired. He looked towards Kai, who was starting to arise from where he was. "Going to bed?" He asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah...I'm tired from the battle." Kai answered. He closed the door leading to the porch, and locked it. He then looked towards the beds. 'Guess I'll sleep with Ty.' He pushed Tyson over, and got into the bed. He then fell asleep.  
  
Rei turned off all the lights, before climbing in bed next to the blond. He felt the blond boy curl up to him for body warmth. He smiled and rubbed his hands on Max's back.  
  
Kai was the first to wake up. He sat up in his bed, brushing a hand through his hair. He then felt a weight on his lap. He looked down, then blushed. Tyson was curled up in his lap, giving off little snores. He then pushed Tyson off, and got out of bed. He padded over to the bathroom, only to smirk when he looked at Max's and Rei's bed.  
  
He started to shower, and hopped in. He felt the warm water spray on his body, and felt it relaxing. 'Should I go with Tyson?....Would I be a burden?' He thought.  
  
He finished off his shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his body. He then walked out into the room, to see everyone was still asleep...Except for Rei. Rei had a dark blush on his cheeks, for Max was snuggled up to him. The blond haired boy was still asleep, but had unconsciously snuggled up to Rei for body warmth. "Oh Max, time to wake up." Rei whispered, trying to get the blond haired boy up.  
  
Max made a sound then snuggled up more. He then went back to sleep. 'I don't know how long I can stay like this.' Rei thought. He then blinked once a flash came before his eyes. He looked up to see a smirking Kai. Kai held a black camera in his hands, and waved it around. "Kai!!" He whispered.  
  
"Oh the joys of black mail." Kai whispered back.  
  
"I'll get revenge, you should of seen you and Tyson last night!!" Rei whispered.  
  
"Well, your awake in this picture." Kai turned away and began to find clothes to wair.  
  
He pulled out the usual and began breakfast. After he was almost done he could here Kenny typing on his lap top. He headed back into the room, just to see Max wake up. The blond haired boy yawned, and opened his eyes. He had awoken to a soft hand running through his hair. He gazed up, and blushed. Rei hadn't seen Max awake, and was staring through the window towards the sea. He had begun unconsciously to run his hands through Max's hair. Max made a slight move, to show that he was awake.  
  
Rei looked down, feeling the blonds head turn. He blushed once seeing Max fully awake. "Now that you love birds are awake, breakfast is on the table." Kai said.  
  
"Love birds?" Max asked, sitting up.  
  
"I'll tell you in the kitchen." Rei said, pulling Max into the kitchen to eat.  
  
Kai walked up to Tyson, holding a giant plastic spoon. "Time to wake up." He whispered into Tyson's ear. The teen only snored louder, making Kai angry. He twitched then smacked Tyson with the giant spoon.  
  
Tyson jumped, feeling something burning on his head. He grabbed his head. "Why the hell did you do that for Kai?!" He yelled out.  
  
"To wake you, now go eat." Kai turned away, leaving.  
  
Soon, everybody was seated at the table, eating. Max had a dark blush on his face, upon hearing what had happened earlier when he was asleep. Tyson was eating everything, thinking the food was the best he ever had. "Wow!! Who made this?"  
  
"Kai did." Kenny answered.  
  
"Well Kai, since your going to be living with me and all, why don't you be are chef?" Kai hit him again, with the giant spoon. "Ow!!"  
  
"You can forget it."  
  
"Well then....Can you always make breakfast?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Whatever." They heard a soft knocking at the door. Kenny got up to answer it.  
  
Mr. Dickinson came in, holding up two letters. "Hello guys." Everybody said there greetings as he took a seat. He held out the letters to Kai and Max. "These were sent to you, I haven't opened them yet."  
  
The two looked at the golden letters, and opened it. They read it. Kai closed his eyes, folding it and putting it in his pocket. Max looked confused on his letter, and soon hid his in his pants too. "Well?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"It was only sent to me, not you." Kai said.  
  
"Well, I still want to know." Tyson pouted.  
  
"Later." Kai said. He looked over to Max. "Don't show it to anyone....Ok?"  
  
"Alright." Max answered. He looked down, and stirred at his breakfast. "I'm done eating." He said, and got up, and placed his plate in the sink.  
  
"Yeah...Me too." Said Kai, who did the same.  
  
Both went into another room. Rei watched them leave. "I wonder what that letter said to make them all sad."  
  
"Yeah." Tyson agreed. He frowned. "If something is bothering them, then they should of told us."  
  
"I just don't understand." Said Kenny.  
  
Max sat on his bed, gazing at the letter in front of him. He looked up at Kai, who was on another bed doing the same. "What should we do?" Max asked.  
  
Kai got up, and went to the dresser he shared with Tyson. He opened it, and took out two things. One his blade and the other....Tyson's blade. "Well, I'm going to find out." Kai said.  
  
Max stared at the carpet, then also got up. He walked over to Rei's bag, and opened it. He then pulled out Driger. "Well, they only said to get Driger, I'll leave Draciel here." Max took out his blade from his pocket, and put it on the bed. He wrote down a quick note, and set off with Kai.  
  
The two walked quietly out of the hotel, and into the streets. Kai pulled Max down a dark alley. "It says to go here." Kai said, before Max could ask.  
  
"Alright." The two continued down the alley, then came up to a dark warehouse. Kai knocked on the door. It opened a bit, then fully opened. The two teens walked in, finding it dark.  
  
"Did you bring what I asked for?" Came a scary voice.  
  
"Yes....Grandfather." Said Kai.  
  
An old man walked out of the shadows, and smirked at the two boys. "Fine then, give them to me....Or do you want those boys hurt?"  
  
Kai, with shaky hands, took out his and Tyson's blade and gave it to Voltaire. The old man smirked, and clipped his fingers. Five guards came out, each holding rope. Voltaire turned to Max, who gave up Driger. They were then tied up. "What are you doing?!" Screamed Kai.  
  
"Don't worry....Just testing out a little project." They both screamed as they were dragged into the darkness.  
  
Tyson panted as he ran towards a dark alley, Rei by him. In Rei's hands was a note, and Draciel. "What were they thinking?! Voltaire needs to be put in jail!!!!!" Screamed Tyson, who was getting tired of running.  
  
"I don't know, they weren't thinking. Why would they give up our blades just to save our lives?" Rei questioned.  
  
They both ran into the dark alley, finding trash everywhere. They then came upon a dark warehouse. Tyson pounded his fist on the door, and tried to open it. "Voltaire give back our blades!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
They both heard a soft chuckle. "Is that all you want?"  
  
"Yes!!!!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
Both blades were thrown to them, then the door slammed closed. The looked at their blades, then found that the bit beast on them looked different. They couldn't quite place it, but it looked different. "What happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
Rei put his blade away, only to realize something. "Wheres Max and Kai?"  
  
Tyson looked up. "Did they leave?"  
  
"No...There with me now." Came a dark whisper from the other side of the door.  
  
Tyson again pounded on the door. "Let them go!!!!!!"  
  
"No...I like my pets."  
  
They both heard a loud high pitch scream from inside. "Kai!!!!!!!"  
  
There came another one, more high pitch. "Max!!!!!!"  
  
Both teens stared wide eyed as the screams continued. They both pounded on the door, then found it was getting loose. The Continued to bang on the door, also hearing the screams. They finally got the door down. It was dark inside, and it smelled of blood. Both teens walked in, and began to tremble for their friends saftey.  
  
Tyson ran into the wall, and found the light switch. He turned it on, and gasped. There were two hospital like beds and upon them seemed to look like their friends. Rei ran over to the blond on, who was curled up. The blond boy had soft white cat ears, and a white tail with black stripes. He had black whiskers, and cute adorable paws. He opened one eye, and looked at Rei. He sat up, then backed away from Rei. "Max?"  
  
Tyson gazed upon the black haired teen that was also shivering. Large dragon wings were folded around the boy. The dragon winged boy had blood coming down from his back, from the wings. The blacked haired beauty had talons that reached out and curled, and had a long dragon tail. "Kai....What happened?"  
  
The two stood up, and began to back away. "Kai." Voltaire's voice came a from a speaker. "Max." Both boys looked around. "These two are your enemys....They changed you both. They want to hurt you!! Don't listen to them...Here Kai take this." A blade was thrown to the floor. Kai crawled on the floor and grabbed it. It was Dranzer. "See, I'm your friend. Don't listen to those two, they only want to hurt you! Both of you, fight them!!"  
  
Max and Kai glared, and stood up. Rei and Tyson began to back away. "Don't do this Max, were your friends." Rei said, trying to settle down the blond teen.  
  
"Listen to Rei, Kai, you don't want to do this. Think about what your doing!" Tyson said, before he dodged an attack.  
  
Kai began to swipe his talons at Tyson, but kept missing the teen. "Tyson!" Rei said, before dodging the little claws from Max's paws. "Max, please stop!" He screamed out as a scratch was met with his chest. He was then kicked to the ground. He was suddenly jumped on by Max. He struggled to get the youth off of him. "Max, please don't do this. Were your friends!!" He notice Max stopped, then turned them over. He held Max's hands above his head. "Max calm down. We would never do such a thing!" Max struggled to get free.  
  
"No....You hurt me." Max said.  
  
"No we didn't. Why would we hurt you? Theres no purpose to hurt such a great person." Rei whispered, still trying to keep the struggling Max calm. "Shh, calm down. Remember this morning? Where I was soothing out your hair?" He felt Max stop again, and think.  
  
Rei reached out and ran his hands through Max's hair. "...You...Don't hurt?" Max asked.  
  
"Never." Rei smiled when Max began to pur. He let go of the blond. "See, I won't hurt you."  
  
"...I can't remember from this morning." Max said.  
  
Rei got off the blond and pulled him into a hug. He continued to run his hands through the hair, hoping to calm Max down. "Shh, just close your eyes and sleep." He whispered.  
  
Tyson saw Rei calming Max down, but he wasn't having any such luck with Kai. "Come on Kai, I'm your friend." He whispered, before dodging an attack. "Why are you doing this? We never changed you! We wouldn't, we love you for what you were before!!"  
  
"No, Can't believe you!!" Kai said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He jumped on Tyson, hoping to kill him faster. Tyson grabbed his arms, and tried to get Kai off of him. "Kill you now!!!!!"  
  
"Kai!!!!!!" He screamed out, then flipped them over. He tried hard to pull the hands away from his body. He could see tears flowing from the pale face. "Kai....Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to...Your my friend....My best friend." He whispered, and wiped away Kai's tears.  
  
"...But..You hurt me."  
  
"I would never." Tyson said, then felt the arms go limp. He let them go. He was taken by surprise when Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson and began to cry. "Shh."  
  
"Please....don't.....hurt......me." Kai whispered. Tyson pulled him into a gentle hug, running his hands over the wings. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Tyson said.  
  
From where he was hiding, Voltaire glared, but smirked. 'Ow I will get those two on my side, no matter what.'  
  
****************  
End of Chapter 1  
****************  
  
Kaim: So? Like it?  
  
Chibi: We wrote a lot this time.  
  
Siren: Review and get another chapter.  
  
Eve: Next chapter is....Angst....And some fluffy moments. 


End file.
